<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter Nights by Monilovely</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129580">Winter Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely'>Monilovely</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Underverse (Undertale), Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Crosstale Sans/Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Getting Together, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As ruas estavam todas cobertas com neve grossa naquela noite. Todo o chão, as árvores, os carros, telhados, quintais, absolutamente tudo, estava coberto pela neve branca. Os lagos estavam todos congelados e a temperatura deveria estar em torno dos -17 graus, o que não era muito bom para quem planejava sair, principalmente devido às previstas tempestades de neve.</p><p>A previsão do tempo também não havia previsto nenhum sinal de que a neve pararia de cair tão cedo, sendo previsto até duas semanas apenas com temperaturas baixas.<br/>Era certo que todos estariam em suas casas, aproveitando o calor de uma boa lareira e curtindo um tempo com suas famílias. É certo que com um tempo horrível desses ninguém sairia de casa, certo? Deveria ser, mas por algum motivo, um certo esqueleto de vestes brancas parecia não atender à ordem de ficar em casa que fora recomendada pelos jornais.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nightmare/Cross, Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winter Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As ruas estavam todas cobertas com neve grossa naquela noite. Todo o chão, as árvores, os carros, telhados, quintais, absolutamente tudo, estava coberto pela neve branca. Os lagos estavam todos congelados e a temperatura deveria estar em torno dos -17 graus, o que não era muito bom para quem planejava sair, principalmente devido às previstas tempestades de neve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A previsão do tempo também não havia previsto nenhum sinal de que a neve pararia de cair tão cedo, sendo previsto até duas semanas apenas com temperaturas baixas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Era certo que todos estariam em suas casas, aproveitando o calor de uma boa lareira e curtindo um tempo com suas famílias. É certo que com um tempo horrível desses ninguém sairia de casa, certo? Deveria ser, mas por algum motivo, um certo esqueleto de vestes brancas parecia não atender à ordem de ficar em casa que fora recomendada pelos jornais.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“C-C-C-Cross… P-por q-q-que t-temos que fic-car saindo à e-essas h-ho-horas…?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> perguntou o monocromático, tremendo de frio. Como se já não bastasse que a temperatura estivesse incrivelmente baixa, o híbrido e o monocromático estavam andando pelas ruas justo na parte da noite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>O híbrido apenas ignorou a pergunta do monocromático e seguiu andando, cambaleando um pouco por estar perdendo alguns de seus sentidos. Já fazia um certo tempo que eles haviam saído de casa e começado a deixar marcas de passos pelas ruas da cidade. Chara não fazia ideia do por quê de Cross inventar de sair a essas horas da noite, ainda mais naquele frio, já que, obviamente, as roupas grossas do híbrido não estavam ajudando contra o rigoroso frio e a neve que caía cada vez mais veloz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Os olhos de Cross de repente começaram a pesar, sua visão se tornou meio turva e ele sentiu uma forte tontura e dor de cabeça. Se continuasse exposto àquele frio, iria sofrer de hipotermia que, se não fosse tratado, poderia até causar a morte de ambos ele e o espírito que o acompanhava.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“C-Cross… Nós temos que voltar… Ou você v-vai ac-cabar d-desmaia-”</span>
  </em>
  <span> não conseguiu terminar a frase, visto que o corpo do híbrido atinge o solo, completamente inconsciente. Chara também não teve muito tempo de raciocinar ou realizar qualquer ação. Apenas desmaiou ao lado do maior, mesmo que fosse apenas um espírito.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>xxx</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agora num ambiente interno, o corpo de Cross estava pegando fogo. Estava com uma febre extremamente alta e tremia intensamente. Realmente, se não tivesse sido tirado de onde estava, era certo que teria morrido de hipotermia. Ele agora estava dormindo deitado em um sofá, coberto por dois cobertores grossos e próximo à um aquecedor. Provavelmente quando despertasse, se sentiria como um porco assando dentro de um forno, mas, por enquanto, aquelas medidas eram extremamente necessárias considerando a condição do híbrido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uma figura alta e negra se aproximou do adormecido Cross, que não reagia de qualquer forma, podendo ser ouvido apenas sua calma respiração. O ex-guardião dos sentimentos negativos suspirou alto, encarando o menor de cima a baixo, se perguntando se havia conseguido todo o necessário para fazer a febre de Cross baixar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Graças a Asgore que Nightmare estava passando por aquele lugar na hora que o menor desmaiou. Se não estivesse lá, quem sabe o que poderia ter acontecido? Se aproximou do adormecido e acariciou seu crânio de leve, notando também o quão quente ele estava. Parecia que um único toque na testa do híbrido queimaria sua mão de tão quente que ele estava. O maior tinha de admitir que estava ficando preocupado. Havia trazido Cross para sua casa já faz mais de 4 horas, e ele não havia despertado. Talvez fosse melhor levá-lo à um hospital. Mas com o frio que estava fazendo, Nightmare duvidava de que seria uma boa ideia tirá-lo de perto do calor e colocá-lo no banco gelado de seu carro. Nightmare deu um pequeno pulo quando seu celular de repente começou a tocar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Alô?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Irmão? Como estão as coisas aí?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hey Dream. Ele ainda tá dormindo.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Pegou cobertor, deixou o lugar quentinho e tudo mais?</span>
  </em>
  <span> - Nightmare revirou os olhos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Sim, eu já cuidei de tudo. Para de encher o saco.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Desculpa. É que eu tô muito preocupado com o Crossy. E-eu não achei que ele faria algo assim só porque eu terminei com ele…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>- Dream, ele não fez essa merda por culpa sua. Nem tudo gira ao redor de você sabia? - o ex-guardião bufou irritado. Odiava quando seu irmão ficava se colocando como centro de tudo, principalmente quando era sobre a relação que o guardião dos sentimentos positivos tinha com o híbrido. Deixava realmente o maior com raiva. Um grunhido atraiu sua atenção. Cross estava despertando.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hmm… - sua voz estava baixa e sua garganta doia. Sua visão ainda estava um pouco turva mas podia identificar algumas coisas à sua frente. E, definitivamente, aquela não era sua casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Finalmente acordou, bela adormecida. - se virou na direção da voz e encarou o ex-guardião parado frente à ele com os braços cruzados. - Dá próxima vez que for tirar uma soneca, faça isso na sua casa e não na rua no meio da neve. Você podia morrer de hipotermia com essa brincadeira.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O-o que eu to fazendo aqui? - perguntou Cross, ainda estava um pouco desorientado por conta do ocorrido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Depois que você desmaiou no meio da rua, eu te catei e levei pra cá pra você não morrer congelado. Não foi assim que o Capitão América foi pro futuro, você sabe né? - Cross desviou um pouco o olhar e aconchegou-se entre as cobertas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Por que você me trouxe pra cá? Achei que me odiasse. - Nightmare desviou o olhar, corando de leve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Eu não “te odeio”. Eu odeio que você e meu irmão fiquem de lek lek por todo lado e ainda esfregar a sua felicidade na minha cara. - virou a cara, não querendo ter que encarar os olhos do híbrido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Nós nunca esfregamos a nossa felicidade na sua cara. Do que você tá falando?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ugh, nada. Esquece. Pode ir com o seu namoradinho se já estiver recuperado. Não estou mais afim de olhar na sua cara por hoje. - Cross arregalou os olhos, confuso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mas o que foi que eu fiz?! Você diz que não me odeia e me manda ir embora?! O que você tem contra mim? Eu nunca te fiz nada! - Nightmare apenas grunhiu e se dirigiu à cozinha pisando duro, ignorando o comentário do menor. - Eu não entendo… Por quê ele me odeia se eu nunca fiz nada pra ele?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Vai ver ele tem uma crush em você.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> disse Chara, aparecendo acima de Cross. O híbrido começou a corar e encarou o monocromático com um olhar perplexo. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Vai me dizer que você nunca pensou nisso? Só analisa. Ele não te odeia, mas não gosta que você e o Dream fiquem de pegação. Todas as vezes que ele saia com o irmão e a gente aparecia ele se afastava ou simplesmente sumia. Tá mais do que óbvio pra mim.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>O rosto do híbrido adquiriu mais e mais cor. Não tinha chegado a pensar que Nightmare, o lorde dos sentimentos negativos, que adorava ver as pessoas sofrerem, poderia gostar dele. Não faria muito sentido se parar pra pensar, mas com todas as evidências que Chara apontou, fazia até muito sentido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você acha… Que o Night gosta de mim? - perguntou enquanto encarava o maior de soslaio, o mesmo abrindo e pegando várias coisas de dentro dos armários.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Acho sim. Aposto que a besta deve ter passado a noite toda farreando quando você e o babaca do irmão dele terminaram. Ou melhor, </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>ele</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> terminou com você. Heh, mas pelo jeito, acho que o Dream ainda deve pegar no pé do Night achando que você ainda não superou o rompimento que os dois tiveram.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você também acha que o Dream ainda gosta de mim? Mesmo depois de ele ter terminado comigo?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do jeito que ele é idiota, não duvido.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> encarou o híbrido de soslaio, notando uma expressão nervosa em seu rosto. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Mas sabe, não acho que seja uma boa ideia você e o Dream voltarem. Você precisa seguir em frente Cross. E cá entre nós, eu acho que você se daria muito melhor com alguém que possa realmente entender o que você está sentindo.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>- … O que eu faço então?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Seja direto. Chega e pergunta pro Nightmare se ele gosta de você.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cross estava duvidando um pouco desse plano, mas não custava nada tentar não é? Nightmare logo voltou para a sala, levando uma xícara na mão.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Toma. Vai te ajudar com a garganta e com a febre. - deu a xícara de chá para o híbrido e se sentou ao seu lado. Cross bebericou um pouco a bebida, mas logo parou e segurou a porcelana firmemente em suas mãos, sua cara expressando angústia. - O que foi? Não gostou?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … Night…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O que é? - disse entredentes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você… Gosta de mim? - o maior se espantou, um rubor fraco espalhando-se sobre suas bochechas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- C-como?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Você gosta de mim? Digo… Mais do que amigos… - o maior hesitou por um instante, mas logo desviou o olhar, parecendo apreensivo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … De que importa de qualquer maneira? Eu sei que você gosta do meu irmão, mesmo depois de vocês terem terminado… Seus sentimentos não mudaram nada. - o menor desviou o olhar constrangido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … Como você tem tanta certeza? Você nunca me perguntou pra saber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ah não é? Então me responde, por quê o senhor tinha saído no meio da noite, num frio do caralho a pé? Porque pra ir brincar no playground é que não foi. - Cross ficou quieto, a sensação de constrangimento ficando mais forte. - Quer saber? Já que você e o meu irmão não conseguem sobreviver sem o outro e insistem em me meter nisso, por quê não voltam de uma vez e param de me incomodar? Pelo menos com vocês juntos eu posso evitar duas merdas de uma vez. O virou de costas para o híbrido e cruzou os braços como uma criança emburrada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- … Night… - não recebeu resposta, mas sabia que ele havia ouvido. - … Você tem ciúmes do Dream comigo?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tenho. - respondeu direto. Cross corou intensamente apesar do tom rude do maior. Mas apesar do calor que preenchia levemente sua alma, sentia-se mal pelo ex-guardião. O quanto ele devia ter sofrido quando Dream e ele mostravam pra todo mundo como se amavam. E como um mês depois, Dream decidiu terminar, com o argumento de que não sentia mais o mesmo. Mesmo com tudo acabado, Night ainda deveria ter sofrido com o irmão dele lhe enchendo o saco e ter que ver o híbrido cambaleando por perder noites de sono sentindo-se um lixo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sensação havia passado por uns dias, mas naquela noite havia voltado. Por isso mesmo que Cross havia decidido andar por aí até desmaiar de hipotermia. Aquela sensação… Não era nada comparado ao sentimento de culpa que Cross estava sentindo agora. Na verdade, Cross já teve uma crush no Night, antes que se aproximasse de Dream, mas acabou desistindo por ter quase certeza de que Nightmare o rejeitaria se soubesse. No meio de seus pensamentos, acabou pensando em uma forma de compensar o maior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Night… - o ex-guardião virou a cabeça na sua direção, mantendo o cenho franzido, deixando o menor um pouco nervoso. Cross respirou fundo e encarou o maior com seriedade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- O que foi?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Me beija.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- C-como?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Já que eu e o Dream não estamos mais juntos, nada te impede de me beijar. - Nightmare parecia que não estava respirando de tanto que seu rosto estava azul. O de Cross já havia começado a ficar bastante roxo pelo constrangimento. - S-só acho que eu d-deveria te compensar pelo filho da puta que eu fui nesses últimos meses… - ainda nenhuma resposta do ex-guardião. - E-está tudo bem se você não q-quiser… E-eu posso pegar minhas coisas e- - parou de falar ao sentir a mão do maior tocar em sua bochecha. O ex-guardião o encarava com um olhar sério, seus olhos quase cortando o híbrido na metade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aproximou lentamente seu rosto do de Cross e juntou seus lábios nos dele, beijando-o com ternura. O corpo todo de Cross estremeceu com o beijo, seu peito parecia arder em chamas. Retribuiu o beijo lentamente, erguendo seus braços e enrolando-os ao redor do pescoço do ex-guardião e posicionando sua mão sobre sua nuca. A sensação que ambos experienciavam era incrível, proporcionando-os um calor que nenhum havia sentido antes. Aquela sensação não chegava nem aos pés de como Cross se sentia quando ainda estava junto à Dream. Sentia até como se pudesse esquecer o próprio nome só por aquele simples contato, ao mesmo tempo tão viciante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sem perceber, Cross acabou soltando um gemido abafado quando Nightmare abraçou sua cintura. Isso acabou por assustar um pouco o ex-guardião, fazendo com que se separasse do beijo. Ambos se encararam, completamente corados, quase como se fossem morrer pela falta de oxigênio. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Foi mal Cross, mas não posso te foder só depois de um beijo. - o menor tampou o rosto com as mãos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Desculpa. E-eu não consegui me conter… - Cross não podia expressar em palavras o quanto estava morrendo de vergonha por ter soltado aquele gemido. Foi totalmente inesperado e ele nem tinha ideia do que deveria fazer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Heh, não tem problema. Sabe, até que você beija bem pra quem teve que se especializar com meu irmão. - Cross não pôde conter o rubor em seu rosto, o que fez o maior rir baixo. Nightmare desviou o olhar para a janela, vendo como a tempestade de neve tinha piorado. - Hey, tá muito frio lá fora e eu não acho que seja uma boa você sair agora. Por que não se acomoda aí no sofá e passa a noite aqui hoje? - o menor corou mais.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- C-certeza? N-não quero ter que te incomodar. - Nightmare revirou os olhos sorrindo de canto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Só deita a cabeça aí e dorme logo seu trouxa. Eu te acordo amanhã e te levo pra casa depois do almoço. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Hehe, tudo bem então. - deitou-se e se acomodou por entre as cobertas. Nightmare soltou uma risada baixa e se aproximou do híbrido, acariciando sua cabeça de leve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vou pro meu quarto ok? - começou a caminhar em direção ao seu quarto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Espera… - Nightmare se deteve e se virou na direção do menor. - … Posso ganhar um beijinho de boa noite? - o maior revirou os olhos e se agachou na altura do híbrido, e deu-lhe um pequeno beijo, mas que foi o suficiente para deixar o mesmo extremamente corado. Se separaram pouco tempo depois, sorrindo como dois bobos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Boa noite, Cross. - acariciou a cabeça do híbrido e voltou a se dirigir ao seu quarto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Boa noite, Night… Eu te amo. - mais uma vez, o ex-guardião dos sentimentos negativos parou de andar e se virou para Cross, que agora estava encolhido no sofá com os olhos fechados e um sorriso besta no rosto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Um sorriso caloroso veio aos lábios de Nightmare ao ver a tranquilidade em que o híbrido estava. Voltou a andar em direção ao seu quarto, aquelas palavras ainda ressoando em sua mente, expandindo seu sorriso e o rubor em suas bochechas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Heh… Eu também te amo, Cross.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>